A major problem in software security is to prevent illegitimate copying and usage of software.
In a pure software solution, this problem is impossible to solve in a disconnected use case. However, when a connection is available to a trusted entity (e.g., a verification server), this connection can be used to deploy some security mechanisms (both in the case of a continuous connected as an occasionally connected use case). Despite this, in a distributed use case (where a large population of users is allowed to use the software), it is still difficult to detect and block copies.
Locking software to the hardware of their platform is not always an option. First of all, this may not be feasible due to the lack of trusted hardware or a bootstrap mechanism. Secondly, a user should always be allowed to migrate his software to another platform, or to change his hardware or software configuration.
In the present setting, a player can be easily cloned with all his secrets and run on thousands of computers at the same time. Therefore, a user paying a flat fee to access content would have a good incentive to resell copies (clones) of his player to other users.